Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Mereka gila. Mereka mencinta dengan cara yang gila. / 2min / Taemin x Minho / Taeminho / Shinee /


**Bagian 1**

 **-Tarik Ulur-**

Malam menggantung, menyisakan temaram dan hawa dingin di jiwa-jiwa terjaga sekelas pedagang kaki lima, pekerja kantoran yang terpaksa lembur, pejudi, dan para suami beristri _ngidam_. Mereka berseliweran, memenuhi undangan pesta dari bulan purnama yang pancarkan sinar paling megah. Ingin dilukiskan bagaimana pemandangan malam itu dari mata selegam obsidian? Tentu. Pendaran dari si empunya pesta mengambil posisi paling selatan. Dikanan-kirinya bertabur kerlip bintang mendayang-dayangi dengan latar serupa hitam cerah. Tepat di puncak, gemerlap bangunan yang menyebut dirinya pencakar langit tak henti berlomba, saling mendahului satu dan yang lain tentang siapa yang paling cepat sampai ke bawah.

 _Oh_.

Omong-omong, ini bukan perkara otak yang secara ceroboh diciptakan terbalik. Ini tentang kedua tungkai telanjang yang menggelayuti dahan pohon mapple gundul, menjuntaikan tengkorak ringkih berpenutup kepala serupa ungu milenium, menyibak piyama marun hingga batas dada. Tulang rusuk yang menonjol dengan sangat tidak keren terpampang untuk dibelai angin malam membekukan, tetapi si yang punya perut tidak meringis sama sekali.

Adalah Lee Taemin, pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang sedang bergelantungan persis kelelawar sembari bersiap menunaikan pekerjaannya di malam cerah; membunuh.

 _Pop_! Satu lagi balon diletuskan dari permen karet rasa stroberi yang dikunyah.

Taemin meregangkan tangan kanan, mendekatkan lembar foto pada objek apa saja yang berlalu-lalang, mencoba mencocokkan rupa mana yang kiranya sesuai dengan milik targetnya di malam berbintang. Pemuda berkemeja necis, _bukan_. Sedikit ke kiri; laki-laki plontos bertato, _bukan_. Sedikit mendekat ke jalan barangkali; waria bergaun _bling-bling_ yang melambai, _ugh_ , Taemin rasanya mau muntah. Mungkin isi perutnya sudah menjalar sampai ke kerongkongan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memutar tungkai. Dalam satu lompatan akrobat yang cepat, dirinya sudah dalam posisi jongkok yang normal di dahan.

Taemin kembali meregangkan tangan kanan. Telunjuk dan ibu jari di tangan kirinya menjumput bagian kiri atas foto untuk dibalik hingga gambar kepala menjadi di bawah, sebelum ia dekatkan kembali kepada para pedestrian. Jika Taemin lupa memberitahu, otak pemuda yang jauh lebih manis dari para waria tadi itu sebetulnya agak pilih-pilih dalam mencerna segala hal. Sering mengatai normal itu bau, lebih suka yang seratus delapan puluh derajat saja, dan _bla_ , dan _bla_ _bla_.

 _Oh_ , lihat! Seringai licik sudah ditarik oleh dua belah bibir sewarna buah prem disana. Ini pertanda bahwa mangsanya sudah tertangkap lensa mata. Biar kita periksa: Surai cokelat gelap disisir licin ke belakang; _cek_. Kacamata hitam berpola _leopard_ ; _cek_. Mantel sepanjang mata kaki, sepatu, sarung tangan serba hitam; _cek_. Bahkan syal berbahan rambut beruang; _cek_. Setiap detail sangat persis dengan apa yang tergambar pada foto, sampai Taemin curiga sosok itu memang keluar dari gambar dua dimensi. Awalnya Taemin sedikit tercengang, tapi siapa peduli? Ini, waktunya menerkam!

Sebelum itu, biarkan Taemin memberikan satu kecupan perpisahan kepada lembar foto mangsanya dan mengeluarkan sepah permen karet dari dalam mulut. Menyelipkan foto itu pada saku piyama, menggantinya dengan selembar kain hitam dari saku yang sama untuk diikatkan pada kedua matanya, lantas menurunkan topeng rupa badut di depan wajah sebagai sentuhan akhir. Dan, persiapan selesai.

Taemin melompat, menggelayuti satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Mengitari batang langsing serupa tarian tiang yang ia pelajari di akhir pekan hanya dengan bermodalkan sensor dari telapak kaki telanjang. Beruntung, malam itu hanya burung hantu yang kedapatan menyaksikan penampilannya secara gratis. Jika tidak, mungkin dirinya berpotensi direkrut paksa menjadi penari erotis di bar bobrok dengan bayaran murah. _Ugh_ , membayangkannya saja sudah membuat lambung Taemin menggelinjang.

Hanya butuh satu lompatan panjang, dan ia berhasil mendaratkan diri di atas tembok beton yang membatasi dirinya dan si tampan. _Hohoho_ , maafkan Taemin. Jika diingat-ingat lagi gambar di foto tadi, sosok mangsanya itu rupanya semakin menyerupai hasil pahatan. Kata _tampan_ jadi terproses secara kurang ajar oleh otaknya yang miring.

 _Ah_ , mangsanya masih berjalan membelakangi. Santai sekali dengan kedua tangan ditenggelamkan ke dalam saku celana, sementara pembunuh berdarah dingin sedang membuntuti dari belakang. Taemin jadi cekikikan sendiri. Merasakan getaran yang dihasilkan dari langkah kaki mangsanya seringan langkah kakek-kakek yang sedang berjalan sore, tanpa gentar meski hanya secuil.

Satu salto berhasil mendaratkan Taemin ke aspal. Ia menarik _revolver_ dari balik karet celana, berjinjit, membiarkan ujung-ujung jari membawa dirinya mendekat dengan gemulainya balet. Sederhana saja, Taemin suka keberadaannya menjadi tidak dapat dirasa. Taemin sangat suka kehadirannya tidak berhasil diduga. Pekik terkejutnya pasti akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih memukau, bukan? Taemin ingin meraupnya banyak-banyak.

Satu putaran dan salam penutup menyudahi penampilannya malam itu, sekaligus menghentikan langkah incarannya secara spontan. Taemin dapat mendengar riuh tepuk tangan menggema dari dalam kepalanya. Sebelum dirinya mengudara terlalu jauh, ia sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kepala untuk kembali ke bumi. Megacungkan moncong _revolver_ ke depan hidung pemuda itu dengan aba-aba karena ia adalah pembunuh yang baik hati.

" _Dor_!" serunya riang. Seriang kejutan ulang tahun.

Dan, _Bang_!

Satu tembakan telah dilepaskan. Meninggalkan serbuk dan bau mesiu, hingga desingan yang menyelinap di kesunyian tengah malam. Kabar buruknya, peluru itu justru meluncur secara percuma tanpa memecahkan kepala si mangsa tampan, melainkan ke udara. Sebab kedua lengan dan tubuh Taemin sudah terkunci di dalam pelukannya, bersama moncong _revolver_ yang mengarah ke langit. Mangsanya malam ini boleh juga.

 _Revolver_ malang yang telah menemani petualangannya selama belasan tahun itu akhirnya berakhir ke aspal, setelah pergelangan tangannya secara paksa ditekuk. Bukan untuk dipatahkan, tetapi untuk dibawa mendekati hidung dan dihirup dalam-dalam. Pemuda di belakangnya merengut sedih.

"Apa tangan cantik ini biasa digunakan untuk memegang senjata api? Sayang sekali." Ia bergumam. Mengamati jari-jari panjang berhiaskan kuku-kuku yang dikikir cantik dengan rasa iba.

" _Tet-tot_!" balas Taemin. Menggunakan tangan lainnya yang dilipat di belakang punggung, ia meluncurkan pisau lipat dari balik lengan piyama, lantas menendang tulang kering pemuda itu sebelum mengacungkan benda tajamnya ke dekat leher. "Jawabanmu salah. Aku juga menggunakannya untuk memegang pisau."

Diberi serangan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meringkuk ketakutan. Ia tertawa. Terbahak besar-besar, menyisakan titik air di sudut mata. "Aku lupa menyebutkan yang satu itu." katanya ringan. Setelah menyeka mata, menghadiahi lengan Taemin yang teracung dengan tendangan tinggi hingga pisaunya berdenting menabrak permukaan kerikil.

Taemin menyeringai, yang sayangnya tidak dilihat siapa-siapa sebab terhalang oleh topeng. Ia pun berjongkok untuk memberikan tendangan bawah, tetapi Minho melompat lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Berdiri, ia mencoba peruntungan lagi dengan melayangkan tonjokan, tetapi lengannya lebih cepat ditangkap, ditarik, untuk berhadapan dengan telapak tangan yang menerobos tepat ke wajahnya.

 _Pluk_!

Taemin agaknya menghela napas, setelah mendapati yang lepas hanya topeng dan bukan kepalanya.

"Ah, apa-apaan penutup mata itu?" gerutu lawannya, berkecak pinggang dengan kerutan amat dalam di dahi.

Perlu diketahui bahwa yang apa-apaan justru nada protes itu. Taemin semakin berpikir bahwa lawannya—yang awalnya adalah mangsanya—malam ini sangat-sangatlah menarik. Dimana kliennya itu bisa berkesempatan bertemu dengan pemuda seatraktif ini? Bahkan sempat menjalin masalah bersamanya, menyimpan dendam hingga ingin melenyapkannya. Taemin juga ingin menyicipi kesempatan seperti itu satu kali.

Ia menjilati bibir bawah hingga mengkilap. "Coba buka jika bisa."

 _Uh-oh_! Ini namanya undangan, Lee Taemin.

Pemuda yang menurut kesaksian klien Taemin adalah bos besar dari gerbong mafia itu sangat menyukai undangan. Terlebih, undangan dari pria cantik semacam dirinya, seharusnya Taemin tidak boleh dibiarkan bermain-main dengan pemantik.

Sebab, Choi Minho yang terhormat akan melahapnya dengan senang hati.

Minho menyeringai kala pemuda di depannya berputar di udara untuk memberikan tendangan yang cukup membuat kewalahan. Beruntung, ia selalu tepat dalam hal akurasi, hingga kedua lengan berhasil menamengi wajah tampannya tepat waktu. Meski terpukul mundur, setidaknya lebam tidak sampai merebak dan ia masih tegak dalam posisi paling gagah. Minho tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk memberi serangan balasan.

Adu pukul tak lagi terelakkan. Minho sepenuh hati mengincar penutup mata itu yang melambai seolah menggoda dirinya sampai ke dasar, sementara Taemin sibuk menikmati setiap desir yang dihasilkan _eritrosit_ kala ia menghindar. Bersama gerakan seringan-kapas-tapi-secepat-angin yang dilayangkan Taemin, berpadu dengan tebasan tegas pun lugas dari Minho; malam itu telah diresmikan menjadi malam dingin yang amat panjang.

Sampai jari-jemari Minho berhasil menyentuh ujung penutup mata miliknya dan Taemin telah dibawa telentang dengan satu tangan menjuntai _ala-ala_ pose akhir pasangan pedansa.

Alih-alih bergulir ke depan, waktu seakan diperas untuk menghentikan detik jam saat itu juga. Minho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, menikmati keindahan hakiki di depan matanya dengan penuh khidmat. Satu tangannya terayun, menyentuh wajah itu dengan amat hati-hati seakan khawatir sentuhannya berpotensi meretakkan. Dan, wajah itu melukiskan senyum.

Semua suasana sangat mendukung dirinya; gelapnya malam, dinginnya semilir angin, terangnya bulan. Minho tidak protes pada apapun.

Sebelum sebatang jarum menancap di punggung tangannya.

Senyum, serta-merta berganti seringai.

Ini konyol. Minho mengamati jarum yang berdiri di sel kulitnya, berganti pada seringai di wajah cantik, kembali pada jarum yang membuat sebal. Tidak ada raut kesakitan—atau raut mau mati, bila kerucut di bibir adalah bagian dari tanda-tanda sekarat—saat pemuda itu membawa punggung tangannya yang tertanam jarum mendekati hidung. Menghirup aromanya satu kali, ia lantas merekahkan senyum paling manis malam itu. Mungkin sejak tadi mata Taemin hanya sibuk melihat gelap akibat kain penutup mata, hingga kemilau-kemilau di sekitar wajah berkontur keras itu menjadi gagal terdeteksi. Pria cantik itu agak merutuk.

"Racun APTX-79. Aku sudah punya penangkalnya, Cantik." ujar Minho tenang, mendorong punggung Taemin hingga pemuda itu tersentak akan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak sejengkal. Ia mendekatkan bibir ke telinga, berbisik. "Di dalam tubuhku, tepat di aliran darahku."

Taemin terkikik. Kikikkan menjadi tawa. Tawa menjadi bahakan menggelegar yang menular. Kedunya mengisi malam dengan tawaan gila.

"Punya banyak persiapan, _huh_?" sergah Taemin.

Minho melepas kacamata _leopard_ -nya untuk ia selipkan pada syal agar dapat menyelami legam di bola mata itu lebih dalam. Mungkin karena jarak yang sudah semakin dekat, mungkin juga karena mata selebar milik katak yang sudah diobral kemana-mana, tetapi Taemin merasa dirinya sudah semakin telak dikonsumsi pesona. Ia menggigit bibir bawah menahan pekik.

"Tentu. Apa saja demi mendapatkan pujaan hati seperti dirimu."

Satu kecupan mendarat di ujung hidung Taemin.

"Kau pikir sudah berhasil mendapatkanku?"

"Apakah belum?"

Taemin menggeleng khidmat dengan mata terpejam. Perlahan menyibak kelopak mata dengan rambut-rambutnya yang lentik, memamerkan kapsul sewarna biru safir di antara deretan giginya yang putih. Jika target berhasil mememorikan wajahnya sebelum sempat dibuat mati, maka Taemin harus mematikan dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah harga mati.

Tetapi, isi kepala si bos mafia menerjemahkan sebaliknya.

Ia menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah undangan untuk berciuman. Maka tanpa ragu sana-sini, dirinya meraup bibir itu. Mengisapnya tanpa permisi, menyelinapkan lidah untuk mencuri kapsul dan memindahkannya ke dalam rongga miliknya sendiri. Ia menyeringai, sebelum meludah bersama kapsul terkutuk yang hampir merenggut bakal calon kekasihnya. Aliran selokan membawanya pergi dari pandangan, terima kasih.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya, melarikan jemari ke balik mantel, memamerkan kemilau borgol yang dingin sebelum berakhir melingkari kedua tangan milik pemuda dalam rangkulannya. "Sudah kudapatkan sepenuhnya dirimu? _Hm_?"

Taemin mendengus geli atas aksi bunuh dirinya yang gagal. Jika ingin dihitung dengan jari, maka jumlah kegagalan membunuhnya malam ini telah bertambah menjadi dua. _Hei_ , sebenarnya apa yang salah?

Namun, Taemin sebetulnya tidak ingin protes juga, sih.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ia bilang. Hanya sepersekon, dan dirinya harus terpekik hanya karena telapaknya yang tiba-tiba tak lagi menapak. Seluruh bobot tubuhnya telah dipindahkan ke atas bahu, menggantung seperti karung beras yang dipikul. Taemin terbahak setelah menyadarinya. "Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawa yang menolak berhenti.

"Aku?" kata Minho. Mulai mengambil langkah, meninggalkan lokasi 'tarik-ulur' yang baru saja mereka lakukan untuk menuju jenjang dengan hubungan yang lebih intim. _Lamborghini Aventador_ merah sudah menunggu di ujung gang sebetulnya. "Yang telah menginginkanmu sejak lama, _Manis_." lanjutnya lagi dalam bisikan.

Taemin tersentak dalam gelak tawa. Perutnya sampai sakit akibat guncangan terlalu keras yang tiba-tiba. " _Oh_ , sudahlah. Kau bisa membuatku mati karena malu." Menutupi wajah, Taemin merengek seperti wanita yang sedang digoda.

Minho tergelak dengan kekehan. Akan tetapi, yang tidak Minho ketahui adalah, seluruh bagian dari tubuh Taemin, setiap detailnya telah didesain serupa gudang dari segala senjata mematikan. Termasuk kuku-kuku jari yang sengaja dikikir dengan ujung membentuk lancip. Menurunkan telapak tangannya dari wajah, Taemin menancapkan kuku telunjuk pada pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Tepat di arteri.

 **-tbc-**


End file.
